


Best Day Ever

by AlafairFTW



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlafairFTW/pseuds/AlafairFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this in honor of my birthday. I'm thinking of making a multi-chapter fic based off this. What do you think? Anyway, review and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this in honor of my birthday. I'm thinking of making a multi-chapter fic based off this. What do you think? Anyway, review and enjoy!

I walk into Full Sail University with my little silver crown and a sash that says "Birthday Girl". It's my eighteenth birthday and as a present, my mom got me a backstage pass to NXT. I am so excited! This is going to be the best day ever!

I decided to show up early(around 5:30 or so) so that I could meet some of the divas and superstars. 

When I arrived, one of techs backstage gave me a tour of the Arena and where I would be watching the show. All of sudden, I hear, "Oh it's someone's birthday today!!!" I couldn't believe it. It was Sami Zayn! "Oh my gosh, it is so cool to meet you! I'm BeJahn." I said while giving him an excited handshake. I've been a fan of many of the NXT stars for so long, Sami was no exception. He asked the tech if he could show me the other parts of the arena and he happily agreed. Then, he showed me where the wrestlers warm up, and even the ring. I said, "Wow, this place is amazing, looks a lot better in the flesh than on TV." Sami chuckled lightly and asked if I wanted to meet some of the other wrestlers. I said "Yes!" of course.

He helped me out of the ring and took me to the catering area. I was speechless. Finn Bálor, Hideo Itami, Bayley, and Becky Lynch were sitting at a table, talking to each other. Sami noticed my silence and asked if I was okay. "I'm sorry I'm just flabbergasted." I said as Finn walked up to us. He shook my hand and said, "Hey there birthday girl, nice to meet you." Then, he walked me over to the table to meet the others. We all talked for awhile before the show. Bayley asked, "Do you want to go to Wafflehouse with us after the show?" I of course agreed and would meet them backstage. 

After the show  
I got in the van with Finn, Sami, Hideo, and Bayley. Becky would meet us there. During the ride there, we all started playing pattycake with each other. I know, weird right? Hideo did surprisingly well. I, on the other hand, am very horrible at pattycake and accidentally smacked Sami in the face. "Sorry about that.", I said nervously. Everyone simply laughed which made me feel a little better about it. We reached Wafflehouse, sat down in a booth, and ordered. "You owe me a rematch Hideo. You know I'm the true pattycake champ!!", Bayley exclaimed after we ordered our food. He agreed to it with a slight nod of the head. Me and Becky talked about our favorite video games as we were eating. I was so shocked that she loves Dragon Age as much I do. After we finished eating Bayley asked me if I was staying in Florida. I said, "Yeah, I'm actually going to college at Full Sail." She said excitedly, "Wow that's great BeJahn!!!" Finn chimed in with, "Now you can stay with us forever!!!" "Oh geez!!!", Hideo said as I lightly elbowed him. The gang drove me back to the hotel. Bayley, Becky, and I had came up with a plan and after a long and intense talk with my mom, she agreed to let me stay with them while I was in college. I couldn't be more happy. Now I get to live my own life and hang with some of my favorite people. This was truly was the best day ever.


End file.
